Broken Glass
by that1crazaychik
Summary: A backstory about Dave and his half-father. I really wanted to know more about Dave's backstory so I wrote a little fic! Hope you guys like it!


**Author's Note: So I just watched this movie and Absolutly fell in love with it! I loved the story but wished we got to know more about the Character's backstory, so I wrote something about Dave and his life before he met Aubrey! This probabbly took place when Dave was about 14 or 15 years old!? Hope you enjoy!**

 **P.S: I just made up names for his Mom and Stepdad! Also I don't own any of the characters! Enjoy!**

Dave walked into the house to a frenzy of screams, yells and insults. Just another regular night. He hung his coat on the rack and carefully placed his shoes on the rug, trying not to draw attention to himself. The last thing he wanted to right now was announce his arrival to both of his furious parents. Well maybe not both... he would've been fine with it if it was just his mom, but not with Mikey. He definitely did not want to be yelled at by that dirt bag of a step father tonight! So, Dave snuck quietly past the kitchen door where the argument was in full swing and tried to be as ninja like as possible. As he tip-toed past the kitchen he risked a quick peak at the scene that was unraveling before him. His mother was furiously cleaning the same spot of the counter while Mikey, with his back to Dave, was pacing around the kitchen ranting while waving a bottle of beer around.

 _Wow..._ thought Dave _Alcoholism... that's a new one!_ Dave couldn't fully express the disgust he felt for his stepfather. The guy was a wreck and a half and only brought his family trouble. The only thing Dave could ever be thankful for when it came to having Mikey appear in his life, was the fact that he brought him Stella. Which reminded Dave that he would much rather be with the little rascal right now than watching this mess of a relationship. Dave turned to leave but as he did so something stopped him dead in his tracks.

SMACK! The fighting went silent. Dave whipped around to see his mother with a look of pure shock on her face as she clutched her red cheek. Mikey stood over her almost in the same state of shock as she was. Dave couldn't believe what he'd just witnessed. Anger took over him. Before he knew it he was storming into the kitchen right towards his stepfather.

"You Bastard!" Dave began, but his mother quickly noticed him and snapped out of her shock.

"David! It's okay! Just go to bed okay! I'm fine!" she pleaded but Dave didn't listen.  
"No Mom, your not! This Bastard is drunk out of his mind and just fucking hit you!"

"Hey..." Mikey turned around slowly to face Dave, his pudgy face beaded with sweat and his eyes dazed. "You watch your mouth there, Sonny!"

"Fuck You" Dave replied swiftly.

"Alright that's enough!" His mother moved in between the two men. She looked Dave right in the eye "David, go to bed... please!"

"Mom, how could you do this to yourself! How could you let him treat you like this!" Dave could feel tears welling up in his eyes. He didn't understand why his mom stayed with this bastard, he just didn't get it.

Mikey pushed past his wife and got right into Dave's face.

"Yeah, Davey..." Dave hated it when he called him that. "Go to bed, leave this to the adults!" With that Mikey stumbled past Dave and into

the living room.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Dave turned after his stepfather, despite his mother's protests.

"You... an adult? Seriously! I'm sorry but last time I checked adults don't get wasted on a Tuesday night!" Mikey paused to think for a second.

"It's Tuesday?"

"Exactly... exactly my point!" Dave spat. "I mean seriously! First drugs, now alcohol? What's next? Or can there even be a next, because I'm pretty sure you've tried everything there is to try... like ever!" Mikey was getting annoyed now, but Dave didn't care. He couldn't help himself! All the anger and disgust he'd been holding back was just spilling out of him like beer out of Mikey's bottle (Seriously, he was spilling it all over the floor!)! Mikey pointed a fat finger at Dave.

"You shut your mouth or I'll ... I'll..."

"What? What could you possibly do that would ruin my life more than you already have!"

"Dave!" his mom scorned, but Dave was on a roll.

"You filthy pig, I wish you were dead!" Dave couldn't believe he actually said that, he didn't know if he would actually wish that upon someone, even Mikey! His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden pain erupting in his jaw! Mikey sent a hard punch at Dave knocking him backward into the coffee table. Dave crashed to the floor along with a vase that had been sitting on the table. Dave managed to catch himself with his arms before he fell face first into the hardwood but unfortunately the vase hit the ground first, shattering and scattering pieces of glass below him. Dave landed right on top of the scattered shards and gasped as the glass punctured his palms and forearms.

"Mike!" His mother screamed as she ran to Dave's side. She helped him up of the glass and inspected his arms. She was shaking almost as much as Dave was. Finally she looked up at Mikey, tears in her eyes.

"Get out of my house!" she stated calmly.

Mikey began to protest "Angela! It was an accident! The kid-"

"Get the hell outta my house! You Bastard!" she yelled this time and Mikey took a step back. Suddenly a voice came from down the hall.

"Dave?" it was Stella, rubbing sleep out of her eyes as she lazily trudged into the living room. "What's going on?" She asked.

"Nothing!" Her mom answered "Go back to bed!" Dave couldn't believe how easily his mom could lie, or how easy it was for Stella to listen.

The young girl just said "Okay..." and began to trudge back to her room, most likely still have asleep. Angela helped Dave to his feet as he held his bleeding arms awkwardly in front of him. She looked up at Mikey and said in a stern voice:

"I said get out of my house! Don't make me say it again!"

Mikey raised his hands in surrender, he stumbled past the two, cursing and bitching, until he made to the front door and stumbled out of the house and hopefully out of their lives! But Dave knew better... he'd be back.

Angela hurried Dave into the kitchen and grabbed a pair of tweezers from the bathroom. She tried to remove as much of the glass as possible but there was so much and the cuts went quite deep. She decided to drive Dave to the hospital. She called the neighbor and asked her to come look after Stella, grabbed her purse and then ushered Dave into the car. He had plenty of time to memorize the cover story on the way there.

"You were playing with your sister! You bumped into the table and-"

"Knocked over the vase!" Dave finished her sentence for her.

"You then tripped-"

"I thought I was pushed!"

"No...no you tripped! You tripped and fell onto-"

"Onto the glass... yeah..."

There was a silence for a second, and his mom looked over at her boy.

"You're stepfather had nothing to do with it, do you understand me!" she said, her voice shaking. Dave looked over to see fear in his mother's eyes. Not concern, or guilt or sympathy. No her eyes were filled with pure terror. He couldn't believe he let that bastard do this to his Mom. Never the less, he still replied:

"Yeah...I understand!"


End file.
